Here's to Us
by loki.charms
Summary: A collection of Gruvia centric one shots. Varying ratings, themes, and genres.
1. In Your Room

**AN: I haven't posted anything in a while, and I really want to get something up for you guys. Writer's block has been a pain. More specifically, I have been wanting to write some song fics. So, hey! A collection of Gruvia ones! How about that?**

 **Ratings will vary, but mainly T. If I decide to write smut, I'll raise the rating.**

 **Genres will also vary. I'm a horror junkie. Just saying. Expect a few horror ones in this. I have seen way too many movies to save my life. I regret nothing! I seriously have a list. It's over 100. Oh well! It's unrelatated, but the main genre will be romance. I'll mix others in with it, horror, tragedy, angst, family. Whatever comes to mind.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It don't matter. I'll take every part of you._

 _All you have to do is let me in your room._

 **-** _ **In Your Room**_ **by Halestorm**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray liked to be alone. That was no secret.

When he started to live with Juvia, we would need his space, and she understood why. He would need time to himself when the memory of his brief reunion with his father resurfaced. It was a guilt that she knew she would forever carry with her.

Gray had grown fond of the water mage's presence. She wasn't throwing herself at him constantly like she used to. Gray could see it in her eyes, and she had even told him. She didn't think she had the right to love him anymore. Even after he had forgiven her, after he had held onto her and cried, even after he had thanked her, Juvia still believed that she didn't deserve him.

If she didn't deserve him, then he sure as hell didn't deserve her.

The ice mage was surprised by her loyalty. Even though he had pushed her away countless times, she was always by her side. He had even rejected her after the Grand Magic Games, and Juvia was still there. That was when he knew she would always be there. Their relationship had not changed a bit after that.

Juvia had spent the day in their small house. He had spent the day training alone.

When he returned home, he found her busy in the kitchen. She always was the one to do their cooking. Gray had tried once to give her a break, but in the end, they settled on traveling the short distance to the nearest town to dine. He hadn't tried to cook a thing sense. Juvia wouldn't let him.

The last time they had went into town, Juvia had bought food to cook their meals. After Gray admitted that he liked her cooking, Juvia was always offering, and he wouldnt turn down her offer.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama!" The blunette greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." Gray smiled back at her, and then he looked at the pot on the stove. "What are you making?"

"Juvia made a stew. Does that sound okay?"

Gray walked past her. "Anything sounds good right now. I'm starving." He continued to walk to his room to clean up, discarding his shirt as he did so.

Juvia sighed. "Gray-sama! Don't leave your clothes laying around!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Does Gray-sama like it?"

"I tell you I like your cooking almost every night. Of course I do." He looked at her and raised and eyebrow. "You haven't touched your's yet. You didn't sneak something into mine did you?"

Juvia's dark blue eyes widened. "You still think Juvia would do something like that?"

Gray chuckled. "I'm messing with you, you had when we first met I wouldn't have been surprised."

Juvia playfully pouted and started to eat her stew. Gray caught himself glancing at her for a while. While he was training earlier, he realized something. There was so much about the blue haired woman that he didn't know about, yet she knew so much about him. Hell, he knew quite a bit about other member's of Fairy Tail. But not Juvia.

Eventually, she caught him staring at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Gray-sama, you're staring."

He blinked. "Sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

Gray shook his head. "Just wondering... well... why dont you ever talk about your family?"

Juvia froze at his question. She hadn't seen any of her family members in years, and if she had anymore family out there, she had no clue. She spent a good portion of her childhood in an orphanage, and then she was asked to join Phantom Lord as one of its elite members. After that, Fairy Tail had become her new family.

After a long moment of silence, Gray gave up. If it were a sensitive subject, he wouldn't pesture her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It just caught Juvia off guard. That's all." The blunette showed him a small smile, but then she looked at him with curiousity. "What made Gray-sama think of it all of a sudden?"

Gray could feel warmth spreading to his cheeks and looked away from her. "Pretty much wanting to know more about you..."

"Oh." Her smile returned, and her eyes lit up, and he could have sworn he could see hearts in her eyes. "Is Gray-sama starting to return Juvia's feelings?"

"No. Not like that." He saw her frown, and he went on to explain his reasoning.

"Juvia will tell Gray-sama since he wants to know."

"You don't have to."

"Juvia doesn't mind." She looked down. "It's just... Juvia doesn't remember much about her parents. She lost them along time ago..."

"I'm sorry..." He leaned back in his chair.

"Gray-sama doesn't have to apologize." The blunette folded her hands in her lap. "At least Juvia had a place to stay after they had passed. She lived with her uncle for a while."

Juvia told Gray about the few years she had spent living with her uncle. They moved from the table to sit on the couch. Her story was long, and the couch was a much more comfortable place to sit than the wooden chairs. Gray found out that quite a few of her family members had been water mages. Her uncle had taught her almost everything she knew. However, the man had disappeared before he could teach her about her rain.

"So he just disappeared?" Gray asked her.

Juvia nodded. She sat with her knees hugged to her chest. "Juvia was sad that she had been abandoned, so she was... gloomy all the time, and so it rained every where she went. Juvia didn't know that her magic was tied to her emotions. Water is a very emotional type of magic." She smiled. "She is glad she knows that now. Gray-sama showed her that when he took the rain away. Thank you."

He avoided her eyes again. "You don't have to thank me..."

Juvia sighed. "Juvia misses them... No one could find her uncle, so she was placed in an orphanage. The other children were so cruel to her..."

As she kept talking, Gray thought he heard the soft sound of a light rain outside. He looked over his shoulder, and he could see that it was indeed raining, so he looked back at Juvia. It wasn't suppose to rain, so he felt bad for bringing the subject up, but Juvia kept going on.

"Did you know Juvia had a boyfriend? He didn't like her rain..." Juvia frowned. "The relationship didn't last very long... Juvia doesn't even think it lasted more than a month..."

"What an asshole." Gray commented.

"Juvia joined Phantom Lord after that."

And with that, her story was finished. Gray knew the rest. She joined Phantom Lord as one of the members of the elite Element Four. He knew that her title was well deserved. She was a very strong mage, and if she put her heart into it, she could easily best her opponent.

"I'm sorry," he told her after a while. "All of them were jerks. And I'm a jerk to you, too."

"Juvia forgives Gray-sama."

"But why?"

Juvia looked at him, and when her eyes met his, she smiled. "Juvia understands the reasons behind Gray-sama's behviour..."

The water mage didn't say anything else. She moved forward, and wrapped her arms around the male, holding him tightly. "Now you know about Juvia. And if Gray-sama ever needs to tell Juvia anything else, she will listen. Juvia doesn't care what it is. She will always love Gray-sama."

Gray returned her gentle embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's agree that we can talk to each other if something is bothering us..."

Juvia nodded, and again, he knew she was there to stay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: This song always reminds me of Gruvia, but more on Juvia's side. So this was originally going to be Gray telling Juvia about his past, but then I got thinking, we know about him, but we don't know about Juvia. And thus, the roles were reversed.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Remains of the Day

**AN: I literally had this chapter decided before I even finished the previous one. Are any of you guys familiar with the genius director known as Tim Burton? Yes? What about his movie** _ **Corpse Bride**_ **? Well, that is where the inspiration from this chapter came from. After finding so much fanart of Gray and Juvia as Victor and Emily. If they were a couple frm any of this movies, it would be those two. If any of you guys haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. It's one of my favorites by him.**

 **I'm going to reference a few other movies, games, etc that I like as I add onto this collection.**

 **Oh, and there is also some Gajevy in this chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _So she made a vow lyin' under that tree_

 _That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free_

 **-** _ **Remains of the Day**_ **from** _ **Corpse Bride**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray was not a lucky man.

He curse at himself. He was supposed to be getting married in the morning. The new certainly would not settle well with his family. The marriage was arranged from their own idea after all. In fact, he had been on his way back to his family's manor outside of London from rehersal. It hadn't gone well, so he decided to practice the vows he would have to say during the ride while his fingers played with the ring in his pocket. The driver of the carriage was elderly. Gray guess that something had happened with him because then the ride had quickly become bumpy, and then the carriage crashed into the river.

Gray knew that he hadn't survived the accident because now he stood a few feet away from it. Gray didn't know how long it would be before they were found, but he did know that he didn't want to be around to see that. The road they had taken was not busy one, so it could be a while.

The raven haired man turned around, and he began to walk away from the scene.

He carried the ring that he had been practicing with in the pocket of his suit. There was no need for it now, and he tossed it aside.

Is this what it was like after death? Gray never really believe in a heaven or a hell, but the thought of wandering around aimlessly for the rest of time did not seem at all appealing to him.

"Uh..."

Gray stopped when he heard a voice. Was there someone with him? He couldn't think of a reason as to why someone would chose to walk in these creepy woods. But, when he turned around, he did see someone.

In front of him stood a girl that was around his age. She had long blue hair that reached down to her waist. Gray took notice of her strange chose of attire. She long white dress that trailed behind her. It was covered in dirt, and ripped in several places. When he saw the tattered veil that was over her hair, he realized that it wasn't just any white dress. It was a wedding dress.

"You dropped this..." The girl reached out to him. The ring he had dropped sat in the palm of her boney hand.

Gray stared at her hand for a while. This girl wasn't skinny to the point that it looked like she didn't have any meat on her bones. Her hand, no.. her entire arm was bones. The expression in his eyes became frantic as her looked over her appearance more. He saw a large cut on her cheek that went from her ear to her chin. There was a chunk of her dress missing underneath her right breast, and there he could see her ribs.

This girl was dead. Just like him.

The girl waved her hand in front of his face when she didn't get a response. This one still had skin on it. "Juvia wanted to return this to you..."

Gray shook his head. "You keep it. I don't need it."

The girl, Juvia, looked at him with a thrilled expression on her face. "Is this... a proposal?" The look in her eyes was almost hopeful.

"What? No." Gray groaned. He had just died and this woman was asking him about proposing. "Jesus, woman. I just met you."

Juvia looked down. "J-Juvia apologizes..." After a few moments she looked back at him. "She saw what happened... Are you lost...? Juvia can take you to the Land of the Dead if you want her to."

Gray supposed that it was better than just wandering around. He accepted her offer.

Juvia nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Land of the Dead wasn't at all what Gray had expected it to be. He had expected it to be dark and depressing. And dark a it was, he found that it was very similar to the city he had use to call his home. It appeared that the dead still have a life in the after life after all. Juvia led the recently deceased man to the towns bar. She wanted him to meet more of the dead.

The bar are usually packed, and that night was no exception. Upon them entering, Juvia greeted everyone in the bar happily. Then, their eyes went to Gray.

"Yo," he said.

"Oh!" Juvia smiled. "Everyone this is..." She paused and looked at Gray. "Juvia never asked for your name."

"It's Gray."

Gray looked over the other people in the room. They all looked pretty normal except for a few visible wounds and discoloration of their skin. Gray guessed that was part of the evidence of how they had died. Looking at his own hand, he could see how pale it was. Of course. He didn't expect a dead person to have color.

Juvia left him so she could speak to a friend of her's. The man looked odd with his long black hair and piercings on his face. Gray guessed that he was a commoner by his clothing.

Gray went to sit at the bar. A few stools away from him sat a woman with several empty bottles of liquor scatters around her on the counter. There was a young girl, a blunette like Juvia, talking to her with worried eyes.

"Cana, maybe you shouldn't drink so much of that. How many bottles have you been through today?"

Cana laughed. "Man, I know you got here a few months ago, Wendy, but relax. Nothing's gonna happen." She took another swig of her drink. "At least I don't have to worry about alcohol poisoning in this place. I can drink how much I want."

Gray felt bad for the young girl. She didn't look to be more than thirteen.

A woman seated herself next to him. She looked like she was in his early to mid-twenties when she had died. Her clothing told him that she had lived in the lower class on London. Her hair was was dark, almost black and it reached her chin. Like everyone else there, she was sickly pale, and there was a blue tint to her lips. Gray picked up a motherly vibe from the woman, yet it was also mixed with a feeling of melancholy.

"The usual, Ur?" The bar maid asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah."

While the white haired woman went to work, Ur looked at Gray. "What's your story, kid?"

Gray sighed and thought back to the accident. "I think I drowned. The carriage I was in crashed into the river."

The woman was given her drink and she took a drink of it before she said more. "So it was slow. Slower deaths are worse."

"What about you?"

"That was probably twenty years ago," Ur answered him. It was hard to keep track of time in the Land of the Dead. "It's a long story actually. My daughter had gotten sick. It was just the two of us, and we were poor. Regardless I tried to get to as many doctors that I could afford at the time." She pause for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh. "However, the last one that I took her to told me that she had died while he was examining her. He wouldn't let me see her."

"Why wouldn't he?"

The woman sighed. "In all honesty, I don't think she really died. I think they took her. When I died I was actaually some what relieved because I thought I woud see my daughter again, but when I got here, I never found her. No one else had either."

Gray stayed silent. What else was them to say? He wondered what everyone else's stories were, but he suppose he would learn those at a later date. Right now, his accident seemed like nothing compared to what the woman had just told him.

"I shouldn't be here..." he mumbled.

"None of us should be," Ur told him. "Especially the young ones."

He looked around the room. Aside from the girl that he had seen talking to the brunette earlier, there were a few other children. The youngest, from what he could see, was a little girl about three. She sat with two adults, and Gray guessed that they were her parents. Ur caught where he was looking and told them that the family had been hunters, and had died during their last hunting trip. She pointed to other people in the room, telling him what had happened to them.

She pointed to a boy with salmon colored hair. He had several burn marks covering his body. "Natsu over there is a pyro. You can guess what happened with him."

"Idiot."

"Yep." The woman pointed to who the burned man was talking to. A blond girl that had lived in the higher class society. There was also an older woman who looked nearly identical to her. "The only woman is the younger one's mother. Layla had fallen ill a few years after she had her daughter, and passed away. Lucy died from the same illness when she was seventeen."

When Gray didn't say anything, Ur continued on. The alcoholic at the bar had been an alcoholic in life. She drank enough to die of alcohol poisoning. Ur said she wasn't about the girl she had been talking to. Wendy didn't remember much of it anyway. The man that Juvia had went to talk to, Gajeel, had worked as a black smith. Apparently one of his customers had picked a fight with him, and it had been a fight that Gajeel had lost. Rumor had it that he had a fling with a short girl named Levy. She was a book worm, and she had worked in a book storm until she had been killed in a robbery.

Eventually, the curiousity got him. "What's Juvia's story?"

Ur sighed. "She is such a sweet girl. She didn't deserve it."

"Why is she wearing a wedding dress?"

"Juvia told us that she had fallen in love," the woman explained. "Her parents didn't approve of the man she had chosen, so they had arranged a plan to elope. She had taken her mother's wedding dress, some of their money and jewels. They were supposed to meet in that forest you met her in earlier. Juvia waited there for him, and when he got there... He murdered her, and then he left along with the money."

The blunette was a happy person, so Gray almost had a hard time believing that Juvia had went through that heart break. If it wasn't for the fact that she was wearing the wedding dress, he probably would not have believe the story.

Gray sighed. He had something in common with the corpse bride. "I was suppose to get married..."

"So was Juvia. Perhaps you are the one she has been waiting for."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray thought that Ur was just a crazy woman with what she had told him. She liked the idea of Juvia with someone. From what she had told him, Juvia had been waiting for the right person. Gray couldn't blame her, especially after what had happened with the last person she had fallen for. It became quickly apparent that Juvia was quite fond of him. She would always be near him, but Ur had been right. Juvia was a very kind hearted person.

Gray had never really believed in love. No. It wasn't that. He never had very great experiences with it. He thought Juvia was weird from the first impression he had of her.

He never bothered to visit the Land of the Living. It wasn't like he would be able to stay there, and despite everyone being dead where he was now, they were still very much alive. And it turned out that the so called fling that Gajeel and levy had was very much real. Even in this world, people still got married. Gray was amazed that people could still find love.

Gray found Juvia sitting on a bunch that sat along one of the long streets. Her head was down, and her blue bangs fell over her face.

He walked up to her. "What's wrong?"

The blunette looked up at him, and she shook her head. "Juvia is just happy for Gajeel-kun and Levy..."

Gray raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at her. Despite her being dead, Gray could see a streak of tears on her cheek. "Why were you crying?"

Frantically, Juvia wiped them away as he sat next to her. Then she sighed. "Juvia envies them..."

"Ah." Gray remembered what Ur had told him about what had happened to Juvia. The man had played with her heart and used her for her familys wealth, and he had taken her life.

"Juvia actually knows a few people who have met their true love after they have died..." She smiled sadly. "Juvia was hoping that would happen for her and Gray-sama... Especially since they were both going to get married when they had died..."

Gray sighed. "It's only been a month, Juvia..."

The blunette looked to the side. He avoided her gaze. "Is Gray-sama... saying that we have a chance?"

Gray ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I don't know, Juvia. You seem pretty hell-bent that I am the one though..."

"Juvia has waited this long." She smiled at him again. "Juvia is willing to wait for Gray-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I am deciding to end this here, and I MIGHT add a second part to it. I'll just have to find the right inspiration.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll probably make a fluffy one next!**

 **AND OH MY GOD! THE GRUVIA MOMENT IN TONIGHT'S EPISODE! I AM SO HAPPY!**


	3. Salvation

**AN: The last few weeks have been pretty busy and stressful. Yesterday was a horrible day. At least I finally have the date for my driver's test set, but it isn't until the end of August, so during my first week of college I will have to take it. Something finally went right!**

 **It's about time I give you guys a new chapter as well. Here it is! It's pretty short though. Either way, you guys deserve something.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre/s: Romance, angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Hold me, heal me, keep me near_

 _My heart will burn for you_

 _It's all I can do'_

 _ **\- Salvation**_ **by Skillet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia knew that she should be feeling happy right now with the ice mage laying next to her in his bed. She even blushed everytime that she remembered that they were both completely nude underneath the covers. Something was still pulling at her mind.

She was surprised when Gray had invited her over to his apartment after everyone had gone home for the day, and Juvia could tell that something was bothering him. It had surprised her even more when he had held her up against the wall and kissed her over and over. Juvia let him have his way with her.

The blunette got up from the bed and walked to where her clothes lay on the floor. She moved quietly to try not to wake him, but as soon as her han even touched the door knob, she heard movement behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Juvia didn't turn around. Gray got out of his bed and pulled on a pair of pants.

"Juvia was going home."

"I thought you would have stayed." He commented.

Juvia turned around and looked Gray as her approached her, running a hand through his dark hair. "Does Gray-sama want Juvia to?"

The ice mag hesitated for a bit before speaking. "I really don't care if you do or not."

There was disappointment in Juvia's eyes. She would have much rather preferred if he had said yes.

"Oh..." She looked down, and realized that her hand was still on the door knob. "Is something bothering Gray-sama?"

Again, Gray hesistated. "No. Nothing is-"

"Juvia knows you're lying." Her hands were at her sides, and she was looking down at the floor. Her blue bangs covered her face. "Gray-sama is going to leave again."

"Why would you-" Gray tried to speak, but she cut him off again.

"The last time Gray-sama was this intimate with Juvia he left her behind the next day." Juvia refused to make eye contact with him. The water mage thought back to how she had spent the last several months in solitude in the rain. "Juvia doesn't want to be alone like that."

Gray sighed and sat down on his bed. How was he supposed to tell her that he was supposed to leave to go to Alvarez tomorrow? Juvia lifted her head to look at him. Now he was the one looking at the ground.

"Are... Are you leaving again?" Juvia asked after what felt like an eternity.

The ice mage knew that there was no use in keeping the mission a secret any longer. "Yes."

"I see..."

Gray could feel her despair radiating off of her. He could hear rain beginning to fall outside his window. "We're going to look for gramps tomorrow."

"Why can't Juvia come along?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Do you not think that Juvia can protect herself? She did spend six months by herself after all."

Gray put his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. "You are not making this easy, Juvia. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. I'm not saying that you can't protect yourself because I know you can."

"Gray-sama..."

"I am not leaving you completely in the dark this time." Gray stood up before she could say anything and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't think that tonight didn't mean anything... It's not my way of saying goodbye to you."

"What does it mean?" Juvia's own arms wrapped themselves around him.

"I don't know yet..."

"Juvia understands." She looked up at him with a sad smile. "Juvia will try to say goodbye to Gray-sama in the morning."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I am leaving it at such an awkward place because I just don't know where I should. I know this one is very short, too, but the next one should - no scratch that. It'll be longer. I just need the right inspiration, and I might actually have it because I watched a wondrful show the other day. Like... I watched the whole anime in a few hours. It was only 12 episodes. Oh well.**


	4. A Thousand Years

**AN: Hello and welcome to another addition to this storm of one shots. I am in such a great mood today. Oh my god.**

 **I feel like writing some fluffy Gruvia right now, so here it is!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After waking up to find her bed empty, Juvia got out to search for her husband. When she found him in the room next to theirs her heart smiled at the adorable sight before her.

Gray sat in a rocking chair in the nursery. In his arms he held a little bundle that was smiling happily up at him. Their daughter was only a few days old, and she had Gray wrapped around her little finger from the moment he laid his eyes on her for the first time. The little Fullbuster had inherited her mother's eyes. Gray was thankful for that. He adored Juvia's eyes. Except for having his black hair, she would grow up to be a spitting image of her mother.

Juvia quietly approached the two not wanting to disturb them.

Aware of his wife's presence, Gray turned to her. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Juvia?"

"Shouldn't Gray-sama be resting as well?" Juvia placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder. The other had been badly injured in his last mission, and it was covered in bandages.

"It's hard to sleep with all the aches. Besides…" He looked down at the infant in his arms. "I owe Mika the bonding time."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is ahead of you by nine months."

Gray sighed. "I wasn't here to see her born either…"

"Don't feel bad, Gray-sama," Juvia told him sweetly. "No one could have guessed that Juvia would have gone into labor two weeks early."

"I know. Still, I missed the first moments of her life, Juvia."

"Juvia understands. She would probably feel the same if it were the other way around."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8 Days Earlier**

Gray cursed at himself as he walked in the front doors of Magnolia General Hospital. He didn't have to time to go to Wendy for her to heal his throbbing shoulder. All that mattered was that he get to Juvia and their new born child.

Gray did not know what the gender of the child was. He and Juvia had decided to wait until the baby was born to know what it was. They hadn't even picked out a name. No both of those questions would be answered.

He stopped at the front desk to ask where he could find his wife. "I am looking for Juvia Fullbuster."

"Oh right." The nurse smiled at him and looked the blunette's up with a lacrima. "You must be her husband."

"I am." _Just tell me where my family is, woman._

"Alright. Mrs. Fullbuster is in room 538." She pointed down the hallway. "You can go that way and take the stairs."

"Thanks."

Gray followed the woman's instructions. The hospital had a rediculous amount of rooms, yet it wasn't hard for him to find the room that Juvia was in. When he found it, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answered.

When Juvia saw Gray walk in through the door, her eyes filled with tears. "Gray-sama…"

Gray smiled at her as he approached her. He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm back."

"Juvia missed you."

"I know. I missed you, too."

The blunette's eyes lit up. "Oh, Gray-sama. You have to meet her."

 _Her._ It was a girl. They had a daughter.

Juvia showed him the new born that was asleep in a bundle of pink blankets in her arms. Gray knew right away that he was a goner. He already held so much love for the newcomer that he barely knew. He had been waiting so long to meet her.

"Does Gray-sama want to hold her?"

Gray was hesitant to hold something that appeared so delicate. "I would love to hold her."

As Juvia settled their daughter into his arms, she told him how to support her head. The baby moved her head to the side, and her little blue eyes opened up to meet her father for the first time, and Gray felt himself melt all over again.

Her little hand wrapped itself around one of his fingers, and Gray couldn't believe he could hold so much love for one person.

"Juvia already named her. She hopes Gray-sama doesn't mind."

The raven haired man looked at his wife. They hadn't discussed what to name their child. They had left the subject to be figured out once she was born.

"What did you name her?"

Juvia smiled, and she looked down at the baby with adoration. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama will love her name. Her name is Mika."

Gray looked at Juvia after she said the name. He didn't remember ever telling Juvia what his mother's name had been. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well," Juvia looked him in the eyes. "Juvia remembered the time she followed Gray-sama to his old home after Tartaros had been defeated. She remembered seeing the grave for his parents."

Oh right. The time she had followed him.

Gray leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "It's perfect."

"Does Gray-sama really think so?"

Gray nodded. "Thank you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I just love writing Gray and Juvia as parents. I just think it is adorable. Fluff is also fun for me to write. I think that is funny because I just despise watching romance movies (like the Vow) or any shojo anime. Just I like writing it. The irony. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	5. Remains of the day Part II

**AN: And welcome to chapter five and the fifth one shot to this collection. Thank you for reading them and reviewing and doing everything else so far, you guys. So, by popular demand, I bring to you a second part to the Remains of the Day chapter. I didn't think that one would have been so popular.**

 **Here it is just for you guys. :) And shout of for Gajuvia BrOTP! I'm including it in this.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia sometimes would travel up to the Land of the Living. On her most recent trip, she was able to watch a couple's union as husband and wife. No one was able to see her, so she was able to watch the ceremony without any interruption.

The girl was a very optimistic person. If Gray had to be honest, he would say that her positive attitude got on his nerves from time to time.

It wasn't until their world received a specific new addition that he saw her behaving completely different. As usual, newcomers were greeted at the pub. However, when Juvia entered, she looked at the man with wide eyes.

The man had aged since she had last seen him when she was alive, but she still knew exactly who he was. Even more, she remembered exactly what he had done.

"Y-You…." That was all she was able to get out, but it was enough to bring a tense feeling in the air.

"Juvia?"

He recognized her. Juvia could have sworn she saw a hint of fear in his eyes, and she knew that she had heard it in his voice.

At one of the tables, Gajeel narrowed his eyes. He put the pieces together in his head, and he was pretty sure he knew the reason behind what was going on. He would wait until Juvia was gone to confront the man. Hell, if it wasn't for Levy patting his arm, Gajeel was sure he would have beaten the guy.

Juvia shook her head and addressed everyone else in the room except for _him._ "J-Juvia is sorry. She has to go. P-Please excuse her."

That was his cue.

The former black smith took a sip of his drink. "So how did you die?"

The man shrugged. "Poisoning. Unfortunate isn't it?"

That wasn't the right thing for him to say at all. Gajeel got up from his seat, ignoring the petite girl when she warned him not to. Even in death, Gajeel had quite the temper, and he had a reputation and appearance that warned people not to cross him. Aside from that, he was a very protective man, and he thought of Juvia like she was his sister.

He had just died, and Gajeel was willing to murder him all over again.

"Yeah it sure is." The long haired man cracked his knuckles. "So, tell me, whatever the hell your name is-"

"It's Bora." The man cut him off.

"Don't interrupt me." Gajeel glared daggers at him. "How do you and Juvia know each other?"

Bora hesitated, sensing the murderous aura from Gajeel. "Well, you see-"

Gajeel cut him off. "You know. Let's just skip that. You're the reason Juvia is here in the first place aren't you? When he didn't receive a response, he smirked. "The after life is going to be hell for you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As much as Gray would have _loved_ to see Gajeel go all out on the guy, Gray would much rather make sure that Juvia was okay.

He found the blunette sitting along one of the empty ally ways. They didn't really have homes in that world.

"Are you okay?"

Quickly, Juvia looked at him, and then looked away. She rubbed her eyes, and Gray guessed that she was crying. "Yes. Juvia is okay."

Slowly, he walked over to her. "Juvia, who was that man?"

He saw Juvia's body freeze. It was a subject that she would have wanted to avoid talking about. Juvia sighed, and looked down. She folded her hands on her lap. "He was…. Juvia's killer. He was also her fiancé ."

"I see… He will hate it here then. I know that no one is going to let him enjoy the after life. Gajeel is already welcoming him."

"Gajeel always takes care of Juvia."

"I can see that."

Silence fell between the two. He turned his head to look at her, but Juvia was refusing to make eye contact. After a while, Gray decided that it was time to give her some space, and he started to get up from his spot next to her.

"Hey. Gray-sama?"

"What?"

"Juvia wants to apologize. She knows that she is a bother to Gray-sama…" She smiled at the man sadly. "Juvia will leave you alone from now on."

When he had first died, Gray would have liked the sound of that. However, he had come to like the would be bride. If someone were to ask him, he would say that she was one of the highlights of this world, and he knew by the glares that everyone was giving Bora back in the pub, that they would all agree with him. Everyone there was on good terms with Juvia.

"You deserve better, Juvia," he told her. "If anything, I should be apologizing for not being able to give you the love that you want and deserve."

Juvia remained silent, giving him the chance to get out what he wanted to say.

"I don't hate you, Juvia. I actually like you. I am afraid that I cannot say that I love you."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia has to admit that Gray-sama is not the first person that Juvia has fallen for during her time here."

Gray raised an eyebrow at that. "Then why me?"

"Juvia supposes it's because she is too trusting. Her mother and father always did tell her that she was naïve."

Gray heard voices coming from around the corner, and he guessed that the others were deciding to leave the bar. He held his hand out to Juvia. "If you want, we can go somewhere more private to talk."

Juvia nodded and took his head before she stood up.

"So tell me more."

"Right…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia told him her story with more detail than what Ur had told him during his first night in the Land of the Dead. During the whole thing, Gray remained silent. He would ask his questions after she had reached the conclusion.

"Juvia was seventeen when it all happened."

"So you were not much younger than I was," Gray told her. "I was eighteen. A couple of months later I would have been nineteen."

"Was Gray-sama happy?"

Gray leaned his back up against the tree that they were sitting under. "Happy with what?"

"With his life. What was your life like?"

Gray thought back to when he was alive. His marriage was not one that he had chosen. His parents had been very giving people, and the marriage had been arranged by them. Gray couldn't remember very many incidents where he wasn't happy.

"Yeah. I was," Gray admitted to her sadly. "We never struggled when it came to money. Both of my parents were highly respected, especially my father."

"That's good." Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama was lucky."

"I was stubborn though. If I could I would go back."

"Juvia understands. Juvia wishes that she could at least to back to warn herself." After pausing for a few seconds, Juvia's sad expression turned to a joyous one again. "But at least Juvia got to meet Gray-sama."

Gray chuckled. "Always looking on the bright side of things."

The blunette nodded. "Juvia has to be." She shifted her position so that she was now sitting on her knees. "Now, Juvia should let everyone know that she is okay. Thank you for cheering up Juvia, Gray-sama."

Gray nodded at her, and then his eyes widened when he felt the coldness of her lips against his cheek. He blinked a few times. When he turned to speak to her, Juvia was already running down the hill. Her wedding dress flowed behind her. When she got to the bottom she stopped, turned around and waved at him with the sweetest smile that Gray had ever seen. Gray waved back at her, feeling a chilling sensation to his cheeks.

 _Oh crap,_ Gray thought. _No, Gray. Don't you dare fall for her._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In life, Gray would admitted that he had been stubborn. He was like that even after his death. Though, as time went on, he could tell that something in him was beginning to change. Gray had found himself growing fond of the bride. They had began to spend a lot of time together after her old fiancé arrived there. He felt protective of her. Just like everyone else in that world did. Everyone there looked out for each other.

"Gray-sama, come dance with Juvia." Juvia walked over to where he was sitting alone at a table in the pub.

The band, which was made up entirely of skeletons, was playing their music. There was a area of the bar large enough to qualify for a dance floor. That was where a good portion of the people were.

"Will Gray-sama join Juvia?" Her hands were placed over his, and she looked at him with a hopeful expression.

Gray stood up, and then he held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Juvia?"

Juvia eyes lit up, and Gray thought he saw them begin to tear up with happiness. Juvia pulled him onto the dance floor.

Gray couldn't help but smile. At that moment, the band began to play a slower song.

"Oh… Juvia never really learned how to dance…" She admitted, a bluish tint appearing on her pale cheeks.

"It's okay," Gray told her, placing a hand on her waist and taking a hold of one of her hands with the other. "I will teach you. Just put your hand on my shoulder."

Juvia did what he told her, and he led her from there. He looked at her while she looked down in between them, making sure she never accidently stepped on his feet.

"So far, you're doing good."

The blunette looked at him "Thank you."

Gray didn't know what compelled him to move, but he leaned forward. His cold lips were placed against her own.

Juvia's eyes widened, but they closed as she returned the kiss. It was a short and soft kiss, but Juvia still felt the cold blush on her cheeks.

"Juvia thought Gray-sama didn't love her," Juvia said once their kiss had ended.

"It's been a while since I have said that." Gray showed her a smile. "You deserve for someone to love you, Juvia. I can be that person now."

At that, Juvia's eyes did well up with tears. She had waited a long time to hear someone say that to her. When she felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks, she buried her face against his shoulder. She finally knew that she had fallen for the right one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed part two! Especially those of you who said there showed be one in the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. All I Need

**AN: I have a few other stories in progress. I came up with this angsty idea as I was trying to sleep last night. I like it, so I am going to do it.**

 **And the new chapter. Gray was so hot in the new chapter. I am STILL fangirling over it! My baby!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

All around them was in complete carnage. The war had caused many fatalities and horrible chaos. None of that mattered to Gray. All that mattered was the blue haired mage laying on the ground in front of him. His hands were pressed against the gapping wound on her abdomen, trying his best to stop her from loosing anymore blood.

"G-Gray-sama…"

"Stop talking, Juvia." He told her. He looked around them, looking for something – anything – that he could use to help her. "Try to hold on. Please."

Juvia coughed. More blood flowing in a small stream from the corner of her mouth. She kept her eyes focused on him. "Stop…"

"God dammit, Juvia. I said stop talking!"

Juvia placed her hand over his, and he finally looked at her. Even with her darkening vision, she could see the fear and desperation in his eyes. Her eyes told him to stop. There was nothing more that he could do for her, and bother of them knew that. Gray didn't want to admit that.

"I can't stop.."

"You've already done so much… for Juvia…" Juvia smiled sadly at him. "Just… stay… with Juvia… until.."

The ice mage didn't move from him position. Not even after he had put ice over her abdomen to stop the bleeding. "I can't lose you, too…"

"Juvia is glad… that she could save Gray-sama… like he did that one time…"

"So you remember that, too…"

"Juvia didn't want it to happen again…" Her hand weakly grabbed onto his. "Juvia is sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry. You deserved to be treated better." Gray look sadly at her, and then he sighed. "At least let me do one more thing for you."

Gray didn't give her time to react. He moved stray hairs out of her face before he leaned down, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He was well aware of her feelings for him, do finally giving the water mage a kiss during her final moments was the least he could do.

Juvia spoke first once he pulled away. "Juvia has been… waiting.. so long… for that…"

"I know."

Juvia's expression turned to one of despair, and tears fell from her eyes. "Juvia… can't see Gray-sama…"

Gray felt tears begin to we'll up in his own eyes. "I'm with you until the end."

Juvia felt a tear fall on her cheek. "Don't cry…"

Gray saw the final pieces of her life disappear in her eyes as she let out on long and final breath. Reluctantly, after a few moments, Gray closed her eyes. As much as he wanted to mourn over the loss of another one of his comrades, they were in the middle of a war. He would have to mourn Juvia later.

Gray could still feel her presence there with him. He could feel as if she were standing behind him with her arms around him. He would win this. For her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray sat up in his bed. He panted to catch his breath, and once he did, he took a look at his surroundings. He was safe at home. Not in the middle of a horrendous battlefield. He looked outside the window. Nothing was going on outside. He sighed in relief.

He could hear noises coming from another part of the house and went to investigate.

What he found in the kitchen could have been enough to bring him to tears with the amount of relief and happiness that washed over him.

Juvia hadn't noticed his presence. She was busy cooking in the kitchen, giggling at the little babbled that came from the high chair that stood behind her. She jumped and dropped her spoon when Gray walked up behind her. The ice mage held her like he never wanted to let her go.

"Good morning, Gray-sama."

"Can we just stay like this for a few minutes?" Gray asked her.

"Is Gray-sama still having nightmares?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone had experienced post traumatic stress since the war. It had been two years since it had come to an end, so some were still not clear from it. Juvia never thought that Gray would have been so effected by it.

"Da!"

Gray loosened his hold on Juvia, and he turned to face the toddler sitting in the high chair. Seeing their little girl reminded him that the nightmare had just been a dream. Their life together had been very peaceful. No more extreme wars and crazy battles. Gray even managed to make it to S-Class ranking. Juvia was not able to compete in the last trial because she had been with child at the time.

"Does Gray-sama have any jobs today?"

Gray shook his head, lifting their daughter up from her seat. "Not anytime soon. I'm staying right here with the two of you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I wonder if I will ever actually kill off Juvia in any of my stories. XD because right now I sure can't.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy this one!**


	7. Lego House

**AN: Well I just took medicine to help me sleep. I am an insomniac. But now I just feel sick, so I won't be getting to sleep anytime soon and it is almost three in the morning, so I am going to start this next chapter. I am in love with Ed Sherran. I love his music. That's kind of funny considering I usually listen to metal. Irony.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And out of all these things I've done_

 _I think I love you better now_

 _ **Lego House**_ **by Ed Sherran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray couldn't name the exact moment that he had realized he was in love with Juvia. At first, he found her advances towards him creepy and very uncomfortable. He grew used to experiencing that behavior from her. It was a part of Juvia's eccentric personality that he eventually came to love.

When he first met her, he thought she was insane. She was also his enemy. He had been determined to defeat her in order to save his friend and his guild. The fight itself had been odd. One moment she is telling him that she and her other remaining teammate should not be underestimated, and the next she is walking away from him. Then she is attacking him, and then saying she can protect him, and then repeat. Gray isn't entirely sure what made him save her from falling that day, but he is sure glad that he did.

He had been surprised to see her again when they had been on vacation at Akane Resort. She had found him with her wearing a large necklace of the Fairy Tail guild emblem. Then she had helped them all save Erza, and she had earned trust from that group. He did know that the other members were not too happy about her joining the guild after what had happened with Phantom Lord, and they were even less thrilled when Gajeel had joined right after her.

Edolas was just weird. Gray rather not think about how his counterpart there had been. That version had been the opposite of him. So many damn clothes and so damn affectionate. That Gray had also been in love with the Juvia of that world. Again it was just plain weird.

He and Juvia had both been chosen for the S Class trials, and he had been hoping for the chance to fight the water mage once again. Gray couldn't deny that he had been disappointed to find out that she hadn't made it past the first round.

When Ultear had tried to kill her, Gray felt both anger and the need to protect her all at once. Gray had seen right through Ultear when they had spoken earlier, and he had followed her, and managed to save the blunette from her sword. Gray felt a part of himself regret sending Juvia off after Meredy and Zeref, especially since she was injured, and when she hadn't made it back to camp before he did, Gray began to fear the worse.

They had spent years on Tenrou Island, and when the group had returned to the guild, seven years had passed.

And then there was Lyon – fucking bastard – making a move on Juvia. But Gray wasn't jealous. Oh no. Gray Fullbuster did not get jealous.

Gray could not deny her power at the Grand Magic Games. She had been a wonderful teammate during the final day when they had formed a Unison Raid and took down Lyon and Chelia.

When the Eclipse Portal let in the dragons, Gray could still remember one specific moment. He could still remember all the destruction around them, and he could remember those damned tiny dragons everywhere, and Juvia being in danger. Gray knew that her water body could have protected her, but his body acted on its own, and then everything went dark.

He had never expected to be reunited with anyone, much less his own father. Whether Silver had been nothing more than a shell or not, it had still been his father. After it all ended, Gray had went back to his old village, and he would never forget Juvia following him. Juvia has confessed to defeating the necromancer, thus bringing and end to Silver's life for a second time. Gray wanted to be mad, but more than anything he was so incredibly grateful for what Juvia had done.

Gray enjoyed his time living with Juvia. He had gotten to know her for her. He had gotten to know her past the obsessive girl that she was when they had first met.

He hated that he had to leave her in the dark when he had gone to Avatar. If it wasn't for Juvia's safety, Gray would have told her. He was happy to meet her again on the battlefield, even if he didn't show it.

All of that had led the ice mage to his current predicament.

He stood in one of the many shops that Magnolia had to offer, looking at the several rings behind the glass. The shop wasn't busy at all, so the jeweler was very patient with him. Thankfully Juvia was on a job, so there was no chance of her seeing him out.

Two years. It had been two years since he had began his relationship with Juvia. Two years that had him the happiest he had been since he could remember. Now, Gray thought that it was time to take their relationship to the next step.

Gray wasn't the romantic type, but for Juvia, he would gladly make the exception. He had it all planned out, too. Having Lucy ask Juvia to go with her on a job had been a part of it. It wasn't easy keeping Juvia in the dark about what he was planning, but everything was going according to plan.

He had narrowed it down to a few rings. Gray had decided on a ring with a silver band and a large sapphire stone in the middle of it.

"Can I see this one?" Gray asked the jeweler, wanting to get a closer look.

The jeweler nodded, and brought it out for the ice mage to look at. Upon closer examination, Gray figured it was the perfect ring for Juvia. There was still the thought pulling on the back of his mind that she wouldn't like it. No, this was Juvia he was talking about. She would love it just because it was from him. That didn't mean that he could just go get a cheap as hell ring. That just wasn't right. Not after everything that they had gone through. Not with how much Juvia meant to him. He had been saving up some of their rent money just for this special ring. Juvia deserved it, not some run down used ring that he could get at a pawn shop.

As he walked back to the guild, he held onto the velvet box in his pocket. Juvia wasn't due back from the job for another few days. It was a very simple recovery mission. Gray wouldn't be taking any jobs of his own until she would return.

"Did you get it?" Erza asked him once he was seated next to her at the bar. Erza was the only person that Gray had trusted with this information. Unlike many other members in Fairy Tail, Erza knew how to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah."

The guild's barmaiden raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Did you get something for Juvia?"

The ice mage turned away from the two woman with a light blush on his cheeks. That, right away, gave Mirajane his answer and she smiled.

"What did you get her?"

Gray looked at the take over mage, and he couldn't help but pick up on the knowing tone in her voice and the look of her smile. "A ring."

"Oh," Mirajane started. "It wouldn't happen to be the on Erza told me about would it?"

Correction. Erza knew how to keep her mouth shut – for the most part.

The red head next to him sighed. "My apoligies. I could not keep this in."

There was no point in giving Erza an ear full right now. There was no point in it regardless. Gray sighed, taking a sip of the drink that Mirajane had given him when he had sat down earlier. "Yeah. It's that one."

"Wonderful." Mirajane smile widened. "When are you planning on asking her?"

Gray could feel his cheeks heating up even more. He had considered several ways of how he could propose to Juvia, and he was still deciding on how he would do it. "After she gets back. I think it would be better if it is between the two of us to be honest…"

Mirajane thought about his suggestion, and after a while she nodded. "That does seem more romantic."

"I didn't think you had it in you, Gray," Erza told him. "I'm joking of course."

Mirajane suddenly remembered something. "Oh! By the way, Lucy contacted the guild earlier. She and Juvia completed their mission, and they will be returning to the guild tomorrow."

Good. Gray missed Juvia, and he wanted to finally ask her. He had been thinking about that one moment for such a long time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gray-sama!"

That was the first thing he had been greeted with when he heard the large front doors to the guild open the following afternoon. He almost choked on his drink with the blunette came up behind him and hugged him. She also jumped on him, making him hit his chest against the bar counter.

After Gray had composed himself, he turned around and was greeted with the face of the most beautiful person he had ever met. His beautiful girlfriend smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. Juvia hated going in missions without Gray by her side; the jobs that mages took were not always as easy and safe as the in she had just finished with the celestial mage, and everytime either of them finished one, she was just glad to be back by his side.

Gray could call himself a less emotional version. He would miss the water mage just as much as she would miss him. The only difference is that he wouldn't openly display that. But when he would finally see her again, especially after long missions, he would hold her and never want to let her go.

Gray put an arm around her waist and a hand on her cheek before he placed his lips over her's. It didn't take long for Gray to get used to kissing Juvia in public, but it did take a long time for their fellow guild members to get bored with giving them annoying whistles and cat calls.

"Juvia missed you," she told them once they pulled away.

"I missed you, too." Gray pulled Juvia along with him so they could have a table to themselves. He could feel the eyes of Erza and Mirajane on him. "How was the job?"

"Very simple for Juvia. She would have been back sooner, but it was all the way on the other side of the kingdom," she apologized. "The client was very happy to have her pet back."

"A retrieval mission for a pet?"

Juvia nodded. "It was a semi-aquatic animal, and the little girl couldn't swim."

"That certainly seemed like your cup of tea."

Now Gray could feel more eyes on him. Lucy had been on it, too. It was certainly in his favor that the blind had found a job that Juvia could help on. However, Lucy had just known that Gray wanted Juvia to be out of Magnolia for a few days, but she didn't know _why._

"Let's do something tonight, Juvia."

Juvia's blue eyes lit up. "Does Gray-sama mean a date?"

Regardless of the fact that they had been together for two years, Juvia still got excited whenever Gray would ask her out on a date. Gray had figured that the length of their relationship didn't matter. This was how he knew Juvia would always react.

Gray nodded.

"We can go to someplace nice tonight! Juvia got a nice reward from the job-"

Gray cut her off by raising her hand. "No, Juvia. I want you to keep your reward money. This is on me."

"If Gray-sama says so."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After they had left one of the best restaurants in Magnolia, Gray led Juvia down along the river. Juvia had latched her arms around his arm with their hands entwined.

The entire night Gray kept putting his hand in his pocket – and he was surprised that he had managed to keep _all_ of his clothes on this long. He kept worrying that the ring would fall out.

"Juvia has had a wonderful time tonight."

Gray smiled at her. "It's not over yet."

The couple fell into silence as they turned into the city's park. There was no one else in the park. Most people thought it was too dark even with the several lights lining the park. Gray liked the privacy that it would give them. He and Juvia sat down at the bench, watching the little family of ducks in a near by pond.

Gray looked down at the blunette who was resting her head on his shoulder. Now was the time. His heart was beating in his chest loudly, and he was certain that Juvia could hear it. "Hey, Juvia, you know that I love you, right?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes. Of course. Juvia can tell every time Gray-sama kisses her. She can tell just by the way Gray-sama looks at her." She smiled. "Juvia saw it even before we were even together."

Gray felt the heat returning to his cheeks again. He was sure the whole world knew that he loved Juvia before he even realized it himself. "But do you know how much?"

"Juvia is afraid that she doesn't know that."

 _Here goes nothing._

"Juvia, words can't even describe how much I love you. Before I even realized it, you were just another comrade that I wanted to protect, but I realized just what you were to me. I realized how special you were, and I am sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"Gray-sama.."

Gray cut her off with a kiss. The kiss contained everything he wanted his word to contain. All of the love that he held for her. When they broke the kiss, he took a moment to catch his breath before he continued to poor his heart out to her.

"I know I am horrible with words, so I am going to try to get the rest out. There came a time where I almost lost you, Juvia. I don't think I could handle it if you were not sitting here beside me right now." Gray brought himself to stand. "I don't want you never to be by my side."

Juvia hoped that her suspicions on where the direction was going was correct. She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped, tears welling up in her eyes, and then they fell down her cheeks when Gray got kneeled down in front of her.

Gray reached into his pocket, and he sighed in relief when he found the box was still inside. "Juvia," he began as he opened the little velvet box to reveal the ring on the inside. "Will you marry me?"

Juvia was sure that she forgot how to breathe. The world around them disappeared and all that mattered to her was the man in front of her with the ring in his hand. Juvia couldn't remember how many times she had dreamt about this one moment, and she couldn't recall how many fantasies about this moment she had either.

After what felt like an eternity for both of them, Juvia nodded. "Yes. Juvia will gladly marry you!"

Gray leaned forward, bringing her lips to his. He slid the ring onto her finger, and then the blunette jumped on him, and kissed him once again.

"Juvia is so happy," she told him. She held her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm happy, too." Gray kissed her again. "You know I went through a lot of trouble just to keep this from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gray stood up, pulling her up with him. "I had a few people in on it."

They would make the announcement to the rest of the guild in the morning. The now engaged couple went back to their small home on the outer parts of Magnolia to continue their kissing, and go farther than that in their own way of celebrating. Now their fates were sealed with each other.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: And here is this cute little chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Ice Trail

**AN: Why hello there~ This is just going to be a short story. I wanted to get something out before Monday. After Monday I will probably take a break from writing because that is the day I start college. At least my schedule is convenient. All my classes are on the same day, and them a day off. So that pretty much gives me a day and a half to do my college work.**

 **I was thinking back to Ice Trail, and was wondering what would have happened if Gray and Juvia had met when they were children. Keep in mind, I have not actually sat down and read Ice Trail yet. I did look at the Wiki for the specific chapter, so I apologize if it is not completely accurate.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Damn it.

All Gray had wanted to do was sell the cotton. Now he was stuck in this damn town. The cotton that he had was golden, and a damned thief stole it. And didn't he know that water would destroy the cotton? Apparently not.

The young Gray Fullbuster had gotten his cotton back easily, but now it was no longer in a condition that he could sell it. He muttered a curse. For the youngster he was he had quite a foul mouth on him.

"My things!"

Gray turned around to see a girl to his age picking up a package that had fallen put of the bag the thief had been carrying. Man, stealing from adults was one thing, but stealing from kids was just plain wrong.

Then the girl's eyes met him. "I saw you stop the thief."

"I just wanted my stuff back," Gray told her. He looked at his damaged cotton again and tossed it to the side. "This thing's toast."

"What is that?" The girl asked him.

"More like 'what was it'… It was gold cotton that I was going to sell so I could go to Magnolia."

"Oh."

Gray could have sworn that he had heard sadness in the blunette's voice. However, he decided to over look it.

"Juvia has some money," she told him. "Do you need any?"

Gray looked at the girl – Juvia – for a little while. He couldn't just take her jewels, not even if she had offered him some. Ur had taught him _some_ manners after all. The raven haired boy shook his head. "Nah. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "Juvia really doesn't mind."

"I'm sure."

Juvia caught glimpse of a clock by the train station near by. With her package in hand, she could now go to meet her uncle and give the present to him. It would be better for her to get to the station early. "Okay. I need to get going. I don't want to miss the train." She smiled at him. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Gray put his hands in the pockets of his little jacket.

As she was walking away from him, Juvia turned around and waved at him. "Juvia hopes we can meet again!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Yeah. There isn't very much material to go on. They were so close to actually meeting as kids. Omg**


End file.
